Souldrops and Snowflakes
by Gear001
Summary: A love letter and a secret admirer have Weiss on edge. One-Shot Fluff Study. [Cover by: "stray-life" on DevArt]


_Souldrops and Snowflakes_

A letter.

A simple letter. One little, inconsequential piece of stationary. It shouldn't have made her as irritated as it did.

***V***

_**Fleeting as the sun and moon, as time's table turns all beauty fades.**_

_** As the snowdrop does condense from rain and fall back again, all things must fade.**_

_** For but a few this does not apply, and even rarer tis it that one of those few shine more radiant than the days to come.**_

_** Graceful as the air itself, your snowdrop shall forever be frozen in my sight, untouched by time or by flaw.**_

_** For my eye, you shall always be perfect, the snowflake that never melts.**_

_*****_**V*******

Corny, utterly corny.

A horrific poem for a horrific holiday. A horrific gift for a horrific reason. A horrific feeling that ebbed in her chest.

Weiss crumpled up the parchment and moved to throw it in the trash. However a side of her stopped her arm mid-toss. With a chagrined scowl she uncoiled the paper and gave the wrinkled lines another once over. A pressure throbbed into her sternum every few lines. She briefly considered visiting the infirmary, but she knew it wasn't illness that made her feel that beat.

She felt a little more than flattered by the note and she was sickened knowing that.

"No name, no address, no nothing…" she mumbled, folding the paper properly this time. Neither the envelop it came in nor the small gift box of chocolates that came with it had names on them. She disposed of the silvery snowflake wrapping though, giving a brief thought that it must have been left over from the earlier holidays. With a sigh she sat on her bed, opened her textbook to the chapter on advanced field parrying techniques, popped the lid on the chocolates and began to study.

Normally it wasn't like her to snack on her bed or even while studying in general but it was a habit she seemed to have picked up from her raven-haired partner after a few desperate late-night study sessions. The chocolates themselves were good.

Almost too good.

There was a hint of something sweet at the core and it took Weiss a moment to realize that each chocolate kernel had flakes of coconut at the center. After a brief examination of a half-bitten piece she confirmed the thought.

She was a little unnerved by the revelation. Coconut, while not her favorite flavor in the world, was something she found to die for with chocolate. She cautiously finished the piece before sealing the box and setting it to the side on the night stand. They could wait, she needed to study and all the thoughts of secret admirers and stalkers were distracting her from her studies. An hour or so passed before one of her roommates finally decided to return to the dorm from their usual affairs around the school.

Yang strolled through the unlocked door, a tired but not unhappy glaze in her eyes. Weiss gave her an affirmative glance, a simple formality.

"Hello Yang," the white haired girl greeted, her voice teased with just enough lilt to make it sound hospitable. It was hard for the Heiress to warm up to people, though with Ruby's help she'd managed to break out of her shell for her teammates. However, she still had issues to overcome, one of which being her naturally chilly way of greeting people. It was a conscious effort not to seem dismissive of people right away.

"Heya Princess, what'chya up to?" the blonde asked, flopping onto Weiss' bunk to look at the text book.

"Just some techniques I need to practice tomorrow in the arena. And I'd prefer you do not touch my sheets you barbarian," Weiss replied, unceremoniously shoving Yang off the bed with one arm.

The golden girl, with her awkward position, had no choice in the matter as she wound up with her face smashed to the floorboards. It may have hurt a little but the two had a comfortable rapport of mocking and injuring the other. This was just another drop in the bucket when it came Weiss' signs of 'affection' for her friend.

"Hey, what's this?" the excitable girl asked, standing up and brushing herself off.

Weiss looked where Yang's attention was situated. It was laying clear across the box of chocolates left on the night stand. Weiss frowned.

"Stalker problem, that's all. Probably poisoned too, I'm half-expecting to black out just because I ate a few of them," Weiss noted sourly, trying to return her attention to her book.

"Aww… someone's got a crush on our wittle Weiss-y," Yang murmured in baby talk, rubbing her hand into the Heiress' hair. Weiss swatted at her with a free hand, not even bothering to look up from the text. Yang moved to pinch the girl's cheek but she was easily stopped with a lightning fast palm. Again Weiss didn't even bother to look.

"It's creepy because the freak knows what kind of chocolate I like. I don't tell that to too many people, and since I don't have a long list of acquaintances, let alone admirers here at Beacon, I can only assume he's either been routing through my mail or eavesdropping on me…" she spat, closing her book in resignation to the conversation.

"Well maybe he just got lucky, overheard you and decided the holiday of luuuv would be a good time to take a chance," Yang retorted, opening the chocolates and plucking one of the pieces. She plopped it in her mouth and began chewing. "Point is, you won't know till you meet him. (These are REALLY good!) What's his name?"

"He didn't bother leaving a name or any way to contact him," Weiss scowled. "Just the chocolates and a sappy poem."

A sound came from the door. Both Weiss and Yang, trained Huntresses, immediately locked eyes on the frame. Beneath the wooden barrier sat another piece of parchment with the same exact type of stationary used by Weiss' admirer. Yang went to give Weiss a knowing glance and a suggestive wiggle of the brow only to find the pale girl gone.

Weiss burst through the room's door and chose a direction, sprinting full tilt down the hall hoping to catch the person sending her these notes. She rounded the corner expecting to find a fleeing suspect. Instead she found her other two stunned roommates. Ruby and Blake stood before the ice queen, bafflement apparent on their faces.

"Where is he?" Weiss asked, irritation and desperation flowing from her words.

"'He'?" Ruby asked, confused. Blake put a hand on the younger Huntress' shoulder and took charge.

"If you're asking if someone ran by here, no. They must've gone the other way," Blake explained. The theory being fairly logical and Blake's observant tendencies well known made Weiss glaze over a few glaring questions she failed to ask. She was far too focused on finding someone who'd managed to outwit her.

Turning to pursue down the next corridor she was stopped by a gentle hand on her shoulder. Immediately as the calloused fingers grasped her shoulder she tightened. Ruby's touch was yet another thing that unnerved her; for whatever reason the girl had a freezing effect on the fencer. It was probably one of the main reasons she constantly aggravated her best friend; it was a quick way to bury that disarming feeling in her gut. This time however a breakthrough was made that left Weiss motionless.

"Weiss, he's probably long gone," Ruby said with a weak grin. "It's better if we just get to the room and rest. Ozpin has that whole mandatory dance thing tonight, and who knows what kind of messed up night he has planned for a captive audience."

The dance. Right. The one Ozpin said that all students had to attend. It was at that announcement that she began counting the days till she could be free of Beacon and beat him within an inch of his life without being expelled. She probably would have begun that count sooner had it not been for her and Ruby's turn from adversaries to friends.

The trio returned to the room, Weiss catching the girls up to speed on the love letter situation.

"Jaune maybe?" Blake suggested, opening the door.

"No. It definitely sounds like something he'd write, but I've always thought he and Pyrrah were a 'thing'." Weiss remarked, sitting on her bunk. Yang and Ruby exchanged sisterly greetings while Blake and Weiss continued their conversation.

"Ren?" her bowed friend suggested.

"Nora," Weiss shot back flatly.

"Cardin?"

"God no, I don't even _acknowledge _that clod as a human being… AND! Before you ask, no, none of his friends are on the list either," Weiss stated proactively, the harsh tilt to her voice silencing those particular suggestions immediately.

"Ozpin?"

Weiss was about to shoot that option down as well, but this was something well within what Ozpin would do to mess with his students.

"Okay, fine, one potential, and he's far outside proper age range," Weiss begrudgingly agreed.

"I was mostly joking, but you're right that it's at least a possibility," Blake chuckled. A tap on her shoulder alerted Weiss to Yang's presence.

"Sooo… you gonna read it?" the blonde asked, handing the young Schnee the unopened envelope. With a sigh the girl reached out for it. Her grip rested on the parchment, cringing briefly as though the paper burned. Resigned to her fate she dragged it from Yang's palm.

***V***

_**M'lady, I ask your hand in a dance this eve, a dance of Souldrops and Snowflakes.**_

_*****_**V**_*****_

One sentence.

Weiss crumpled the note and tossed it in the trash. She closed her eyes and grimaced, fingers drawing blood from her palms in a vain attempt to remain calm.

She did not like being messed with and here this person was toying with her. As flattering as the first note was, this game was becoming tiresome.

"Whoever this guy is, he's in for something…" she muttered. "…I'm not sure what yet, but he's in for it…"

Ruby laid a concerned hand over her friend's and smiled softly.

"…He's… probably not that bad Weiss," she mumbled with a stutter. "When you get to the dance, if he comes up to you, why not just give him a shot?"

Weiss took in her friend's disquieted smile. She found it touching that Ruby would be so worried about her, but the fact she was playing devil's advocate wasn't helping the young Schnee's mood.

"Ruby… I…" word failed to form from Weiss' mouth. Ruby had on her trademark pout, rivaling that of a puppy that'd been kicked. It hit her that moment that the way the younger girl had been acting indicated she _knew_ something. Then it occurred to her that if Ruby trusted this person that much she wasn't dealing with a stalker. Probably an honest to god admirer from afar who talked to Ruby to find out more about the Heiress.

"Okay… but just because you asked so nicely," Weiss replied finally, patting the hand that still held her own. Ruby's smile renewed itself full force. "I suppose then I have to make myself presentable for Mister Admirer, don't I?"

With a smooth, curving glide she stood from her bed and approached the dorm's vanity, dropping Ruby's hand as she did so. As she sat down to ready herself she cast an accusatory look back at the other three. "We ALL have to go to the dance, so I suggest you each begin preparing as well."

Yang immediately grabbed Ruby by the collar of her cloak. "C'mon sis, I'm showing you how to be pretty," she remarked, dragging the surprised girl out the door.

"What? But where are we going? Yang? YANG!" Ruby moaned in fear a she was torn out the door. Moments later a muffled "Weiss, save me!" wafted through the heavy dorm door. Weiss paid the situation little attention while Blake merely shook her head and chuckled before going off to prepare her own wardrobe.

Tonight was going to be eventful… very eventful…

* * *

"Actually there's a question I've been meaning to ask you about those notes…" Blake started, standing besides the ice queen. The two had arrived at the dance only a few minutes after it had began. Now it was nearly midnight and the mysterious admirer had yet to rear his head. Weiss perked at Blake's question, the weariness of both the dancing and the anxiety of waiting shying her away from shooting down questions about the letters.

"What about them?" the Heiress asked, straightening out her dress. The white fabric smoothed to her touch. Very high quality, something a Schnee should rightfully own. The dress itself wasn't much more ornate than her casual wear. It was meant as more of a showy version of her usual attire, the logic being she already looked near-perfect in her regular clothing; why not just give it a more formal appearance for special occasions?

"How are you so sure they're from a guy?" Blake poised, twiddling purposefully with the bowtie of her tux.

At first Weiss had questioned the… _drag_ of the outfit and the questions that would be asked. Blake had assured her it was mostly in jest to mess with suitors at the dance, though Weiss could feel there was a deeper reason for wearing it that wasn't being put forth by the ebony haired girl.

Her thoughts on the bowed girl's attired were derailed when the question finally hit home in her head.

"What? Because! Because… b-because… I just… assumed…" Weiss stuttered, her hands wringing themselves. Blake just kept her blank expression and continued.

"Because I've been thinking that it's limiting the possibilities of what options you have open to your investigation," the ninja noted, rubbing a finger to her chin. The shock on Weiss' face was evident.

A crash resounded throughout the gala.

In the center of the dance floor laid the wriggling limbs of team JNPR, sprawled uncomfortably after some sort of fiasco. Nora, the ever bubbly redhead, merely popped up and dragged Ren to his feet. Even at this distance and through the crowd Ren's chiding voice carried enough to know she was responsible for the debacle.

Weiss chuckled as Blake stepped forward towards the crowd.

"Where are you going? Don't leave me! What if he shows up?" Weiss asked desperately, reaching out for her friend. Blake smirked back at her.

"I saw Yang waving to me, probably something about scoping out cute guys. I'll be back in a moment, so don't worry if tall dark and handsome makes his move," she teased, disappearing into the crowd.

Weiss let her hand drop to her side. Blake's statement was odd; Weiss had remarked an hour before how she'd not seen Ruby or her firefly of a sister at the dance at all. It was troubling for two reasons. One, the two would be penalized and so would the team for their lack of attendance (once more, she cursed Ozpin). Second, it worried her that Ruby had yet to make an appearance.

She hoped the girl was okay.

"You hope who's okay Weiss?" a voice squeaked out behind her. Weiss cursed inwardly; she must've muttered that out loud.

The ice queen whipped her head around to find a timid Ruby standing behind her. The girl was still draped in her cloak, and from what little she could see under it the girl was wearing her usual clothes. While certainly not out of place for a dance, the lack of formality for the outfit grated Weiss' nerves. Still, it alleviated her brief fears that something bad had happened.

"N-nothing, just hoping you got here safely. I haven't seen you the entire dance…" Weiss covered, telling the truth. However, something ping inside her. She felt it was only a half-truth and couldn't fathom why.

"Oh, yeah, Yang took a long time getting ready and she kinda screwed up my makeup a couple of times… she wanted me to look extra… pretty tonight…" Ruby smiled, rocking nervously on the balls of her feet.

Weiss would have to agree with the word. 'Pretty' was the perfect match for Ruby's face at that point. The makeup was relatively light, but it did the girl good to have her eyes stand out a little more with some light mascara and a soft rosy layer of lipstick. She looked more mature to Weiss, but that innocent, bumbling energy was still there.

"She kept putting on too much… had to scrub my face for half an hour the first time…" she chuckled with a wry grin. Weiss just shook her head with a small smile herself. She turned back to the crowd.

"You look good, though I don't understand why you want to be pampered up… not many people here to choose from," Weiss grumbled, shifting her irritation onto the enigma that was her admirer. A tap on her shoulder made her return her attention to the fidgeting Ruby. The cloaked girl was holding something out to Weiss while looking off to the side in embarrassment. Weiss needed only to take a single glance at the object.

A small white rose with a handwritten tag that read: _My Snowflake_.

Weiss' heart stopped.

"R-Ruby? Who gave this to you? I need to find them!"

"I… uh…" Ruby was taken aback by Weiss' spontaneous outcry. "I… gave it to myself? I-I mean… I wrote it, Weiss. I'm the one who's been sending you these notes…" the girl stated with a blunt stagger.

Weiss just gave her a strong blank stare before every single gear in her head lined up.

"The chocolates…?"

"Yup…"

"The poem…?"

"Uh-huh…"

"Blake and Yang…?"

"In on it…"

"And slipping the note under the door…?"

"Heh… I… I told you I was fast…" Ruby explained with a weak smile, pawing her hands in the air to simulate running. "Yang, Blake and I planned that out to make it look like we were walking back from the library…"

Weiss just stood in shock, unable to process every single little emotion that was tweaking at her heart. Anger, irritation, flattery, millions upon millions of racing thoughts filled the Heiress' head, one of which that had been buried beneath years of structure and order crawling out of the pit where it was left.

Ruby gave a hopeful smile before letting it drop to a concerned frown. She carefully wrapped Weiss' fingers around the flower before stepping back.

"I know you've probably got a lot to think about now… I'll just… I'll be out on the balcony. Come out when… if you want to talk," the younger girl said softly before walking off towards the large glass ballroom windows.

The Cathedral-like panes had sets of doors at their base, permitting dance goers or social event attendees the luxury of standing on the balcony. Ruby swiftly exited through one across the room, entering out into the snowy night air.

Weiss was left alone with her thoughts.

Ruby was the admirer.

Ruby _liked_ her, in _that_ way.

Weiss' brow twitched.

What if this was a trick, something that Yang put her up to?

She shook her head, that wouldn't be the case, could it?

She had to know. Mostly because she didn't like being messed with, but also because… that dormant emotion being dragged through her system was hoping the crimson girl was telling the truth. Hoping _desperately_.

Thoughts still reeling Weiss approached the door, gently pushing it open and stepping out into the frosty chill of February.

Before her stood Ruby, a girl in love peering out over the forest. The snowy girl tapped her friend on the shoulder before walking up and leaning on the banister besides her.

"Room for another?" she asked. Weiss stood closer to Ruby than she normally would have, in part to share warmth out in the cold, but mostly so she could get a more accurate read on her partner's thoughts.

"Snow is nice… it's soft, maybe cold but it always stays pretty…" Ruby muttered with a distant smile. Weiss turned around to see her friend's face.

"So that's why you wrote about it…" she noted before leaning forward and stepping more towards the center of the balcony. Her heels brushed against through the white layer covering the frozen stone. Ruby walked up besides Weiss and glanced into the hall from the windowpanes.

"Jaune and Pyrrah gave me a little help… with the poem I mean, I'm not that good…" Ruby admitted, throwing her gaze to the floor and pawing at it with the tip of her boot. "They don't know it but I've kinda… heh… 'helped' them to return the favor…"

Weiss rolled her eyes with a small grin. It'd take those two to write something so… saccharine. She gave a curious glance through the window to see the Amazon and the knight doing a lazy, awkward dance, their toes occasionally brushing and throwing the hapless boy off-center. Held at near-arm's length it was plain the pair were both overly nervous and overly cautious. All romance requires a slight… spark, a certain fire to ignite in order for it to thrive.

Lo and behold the pale Heiress spied beyond the struggling couple-to-be a glint of bright blonde hair. Without warning that golden shimmer dashed through the crow and grazed itself across Pyrrah's shoulder, forcing her forward. Opposite this movement was a nigh unseen black wisp that mirrored the action and jarred Jaune into Pyrrah's panicked arms.

Were it not for the struggle to keep themselves upright the two would most likely have frozen in place. After a few moments the duo ceased their frantic movements, contemplation on how to proceed marking their bright red faces.

With only a moment's hesitation Pyrrah snaked her arms around the back of Jaune's neck and tightened her hold, pulling the surprised boy even closer to her. Jaune, after his own hesitant flinching, reciprocated her by wrapping his arms around her waist and leaning into the embrace. Without a word spoken between them he leaned his head against Pyrrah's neck, his lips moving to release a sigh. The Amazon tightened her hold and moved her head to kiss his scalp. The two swayed in a gentle dance. Jaune still did trip but it did not deter the two from holding fast.

Weiss watched carefully and threw a sweet smile in their direction, though she knew that they'd most likely not see it through the frosty window pane. She shivered as warm arms encircled her, a soft velvety cloak joined them quickly after.

The ivory-haired girl almost instinctually leaned into the embrace. There was an urge to fight it rising, yet part of her still wanted to enjoy this before she inevitably pushed away.

"How'd you convince Yang and Blake to do that?" Weiss asked with a smile. There was a warm tickling on her collar when Ruby replied.

"Actually, _that_ was their suggestion. I think they've been wanting to do something like that and me owing Jaune and Pyrrah a favor was good enough for them. Well, at least for Yang," Ruby chuckled.

_Sweet…_ was all Weiss could think before the overwhelming urge to escape Ruby's hold finally pushed its way to the top. With maybe a little too cold a shoulder she yanked away from the rosy girl. She could feel the disappointment flow off the cloaked girl without even looking at her and Weiss had to admit it was much colder outside the hold.

"Ruby… did you mean all that? I mean, of course you did with the letters and the roses and everything. You wouldn't have done this as a prank, right?" Weiss muttered, she herself still trying to clarify her own thoughts.

"I did, I mean I do," the younger girl replied, her eyes trying desperately to catch Weiss'. When she did she was surprised to find quiet fury, small trails of tears dripping from the corners of her lids. There was a hint of desperation in there as well.

"You better not be lying to me! Pranks aren't funny, you better of meant it!" the white haired girl growled. Ruby's fist clenched at her friend's hard-headed nature.

"Of course I meant it all, I've always meant it all…" Ruby yelled, heartache etched on her face. She paused, seeing Weiss' shocked expression from her outburst. In a softer tone she continued.

"Sorry… Look, Weiss, ever since we met I've been trying so hard just to get you to like me as a friend. I don't know if it's some kind of mental extreme because of that, or if I liked you from the start, or if this is just something… different," the fifteen year-old mumbled quickly. "But I like you now, you know… in the romantic kind of way and I can't stop from seeing you that way. I just… when I heard about the dance it was like a tipping point and I couldn't stop myself from putting this plan together. So… I'm sorry if this makes things weird with us. I just couldn't live with myself without telling you."

Ruby cast her eyes to the ground once more, playing anxiously with the hem of her skirt. The fearful and panicked outcry gave Weiss everything she needed to know. Ruby could've been saying gibberish for all she cared; it was the tone of her voice that spoke to the Heiress.

Without a word Weiss grabbed Ruby and dragged her into a hug. The younger girl froze as the hold tightened. Weiss rested her chin on Ruby's neck, mirroring how the girl had talked to Weiss earlier.

"You dolt…" she said softly, smiling weakly. "Of course this is going to make things weird for us… I've never… I've never had a… girlf… a relationship before… so of course it's going to be strange…" Weiss explained, pulling away from her friend.

Ruby took this chance to turn and face Weiss. The girl's face lit up brighter than the sun and immediately jumped into Weiss' arms. The raven haired girl nuzzled into Weiss before looking up at her with the most gleeful eyes she'd ever seen. Silently Ruby mouthed 'Thank you.'

That was the tipping point.

A hot spike flew through Weiss' chest, an unknown pressure beating against her bosom. On the spur of the moment she leaned down and captured Ruby's lips in her own. Soft, with the gentle fragrance of roses, the kiss was chaste, not necessarily quick but nowhere near as long as it felt it should have been. When they finally pulled back they were both blushing furiously. Whether this was the fault of the weather or of their affections was easily up to debate. They both wore contented smiles and stood cradled in each other's arms as a fresh snow drifted down around them.

"So… should we dance? I mean, it is kind of a dance after all…" Ruby asked, breaking the silence, but trying to keep the mood intact.

"You want to go inside? Where people will see us…" Weiss asked, another blush creeping across her cheeks. It was becoming obvious that the Huntress-in-training still had some reservations about the relationship she was stepping into. Ruby, understanding her friend, her _girlfriend's_ plight, sighed and held the pale girl's hand loosely.

"No… we can dance out here… just the two of us… I mean if you're warm enough…" Ruby smiled. Weiss let out a small chuckle.

"There's no music out here you dolt," the Heiress remarked, a wry smile gracing her features. Ruby gave a pause to the statement, slanting her eyes and putting a finger to her lips.

"Well then, let's just dance to the music in our heads!" she chirped, grabbing Weiss' hands firmly and pulling her out deeper onto the balcony.

"You're crazy Ruby, what if someone sees?" Weiss asked, a laugh forcing its way to her lips. It was utterly ridiculous, but she couldn't help that the notion had an overwhelmingly whimsical feeling to it.

"So what?" her girlfriend replied, beginning to tap her feet to an imaginary tune.

A small melody edged out under Ruby's breath that Weiss attempted to catch. It was a fast tempo, and soon the cloaked girl's feet were a flurry of movement. Laughing all the while, Weiss joined in with the unhearable song. Their beats were off, Ruby was far more energetic and chaotic than Weiss and Weiss was easily more graceful and precise than Ruby. However among such a discord came a harmony. Their movements by no means matched but there was an underlying tension of unity between the crunching feet in the snow; a shared beat, perhaps not a physical one but one that echoed in each of their ears nonetheless.

Soon though the young women tired and swiftly collapsed against the concrete banister of the balcony. Weiss leaned back against the railing, cradling Ruby under her hands. The girl nuzzled into the pale girl's collar, a content and full grin blessing her lips, close-lidded eyes harkening that of a pleasantly sleeping child. Weiss couldn't help but smile herself; it felt as though the grin had been stapled to her face with how much her cheeks hurt.

Weiss shifted a bit before feeling the love letter in her pocket rustle up against Ruby's warm body. A thought occurred to her and she couldn't help but stifle a snort of laughter. Ruby immediately caught wind of this and gave the white-haired girl a confused stare.

"What's so funny?" Ruby's question floated on the air. Weiss gave the younger girl a smile before answering.

"You're poem was wrong you know…" she responded, tightening her hold on Ruby. It amazed her how addicting physical contact could become.

"About what?" Ruby asked, snuggling into Weiss.

"You just made a snowflake melt," Weiss said with a hitch in her voice. Ruby gave the girl a one mile stare before it clicked. She smacked her lips together silently before countering her girlfriend's statement.

"…Only on the inside," Ruby replied, kissing Weiss' chin. She went in for a second one when Weiss tilted her head down to meet the girl halfway. They'd been out in the snow for a good twenty-five minutes and they'd probably spend at least twenty more in that embrace. Either one of them would wind up sick the next day, but that didn't matter in the slightest. All they cared about was that singular moment in time.

And it was worth every ailment.

* * *

"On a scale of one to cuddling kittens…" Yang mumbled, looking at the two from the warmth of the ballroom.

"Rabbits in a blanket," Blake replied, sly grin plastered to her cheeks.

"Well, Jaune and Pyrrah are dancing just fine, Ruby and Weiss are at first base, and Ren and Nora are… off doing Ren and Nora stuff… Okay, we really didn't do much there, but I say this's been a good night of playing Cupid, wouldn't you say Blake?" Yang asked with a giggle, twirling slightly in her fluffy golden dress.

"Yes, I agree, it was a very productive night, though I wouldn't say it's over," Blake noted wistfully, shifting from her position leaning against the wall. Yang glanced over at her partner with a raised brow.

"Oh, really? And what's left on the agenda? I know we decided not to go forward with pranking Ozpin and Goodwitch…" Yang ticked off a tally of events on her fingers. That was when Blake shifted closer to the blonde from the other side of the window. Yang barely had time to look up before the ebony-haired girl whispered in her ear.

"I wore a tux for a reason," Blake whispered surreptitiously. Yang was further caught off guard when Blake kissed her cheek and wandered off into the dancing crowd. Before she vanished she looked back at Yang with an alluring eye. "Care to dance?"

Yang's brain went into overdrive, preventing her from doing anything but move her jaw in silent gibberish. Dumbly she nodded before chasing after the ninja.

For Yang the night may have been coming to a close but it was still far from over.

And she was alright with that.

* * *

_Author's Note: Welp, there you have it, my first ever attempt at fluff. I hope you all enjoyed it. I was barely expecting this thing to break 5 pages. Lo and behold this undertaking lasted 13 and a whopping 5.1K words. Drives me mad. The way I wrote it keeps making me think that it might repeat in some places, or that some of the emotions aren't there (four of the pages at least were written at like 1 AM)._

_It's also a bit difficult when I don't have EITHER of their backstories other than a few little tidbits. WOULD REALLY LOVE TO KNOW THAT KIND OF THING MONTY!_

_So it was either this or a chapter of Silver Flicker that either had nothing to do with MegaWalrus' story or was an AU to it (which is already an AU to the show).  
One reason I never liked writing fluff (and why I feel so weird about the desire to write this) is that I don't like things that couldn't plausibly happen. I could barely ignore that urge while I wrote this... .;;_

_Also, kuddos to whoever wrote the story that inspired this. It's basically the same fic, just with Jaune taking Ruby's place and a radically different ending. I tried finding it, so if someone comes across it, please let me know what it's name is and who the author is so I can give proper credit._

[Cover by: "stray-life" on DevArt]  
[ stray-life .deviantart art/ Weiss-Schnee-394724668 ]

_CATCH YOU ALL ON THE FLIP! :D_


End file.
